Talk:Kekkei Genkai
Naruto blood prison I was wondering why the kekkei genkai of the girl ryuuzetsu from Naruto blood prison which enabled her to transfer life is not listed here whilst other movie only kekkei genkai (like steel release and dark release)-- :It's either a glitch or because of the fact that her kekkei gankai was never named so there's no article for it except Dragon Life Reincarnation.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::In that case would it be a possible solution for you to do what you did with Sakon and Ukon's unnamed kekkei genkai whereby you stated that it was unnamed then linked it to its related jutsu, in this case linking it to the Dragon Life Reincarnation.-- :::But everything that is known about the kekkei genkai is already on that jutsu page. It'd just be a one-line duplicate. Also please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I apologize if I'm too late to respond, but could I please make a suggestion? How about going to the Trivia section and adding an item saying, "Ryuuzetsu from Naruto 5:Blood Prison has a kekkei genkai, but nothing is known about it other than it allows her to perform the Dragon Life Reincarnation jutsu"? Doing that would include all known KG without the need to create a one-line duplicate article. If that's okay with everyone, then I or someone else could go ahead and do that. Raidra (talk) 22:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Under normal circumstances, that's what would be done, but this isn't a normal page. It automatically collects pieces of the articles which are tagged as kekkei genkai, so we don't have to keep writing the same thing over and over in more than one page. Omnibender - Talk - 04:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm. Well, I'll leave the decision on how to handle this to those who know what they're doing (because everyone knows how clueless I am ~winks~), but I think a solution is needed because until it's included, the article isn't complete. Is there a way to have a separate section listing KG we know almost nothing about, like how the Shuriken article has a listof shuriken launchers even though none of those has a separate article? Raidra (talk) 12:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::On second thought, may I please create an article about it? I promise to make it more than one sentence, and if you don't like it, you can make whatever changes you wish to it. Raidra (talk) 15:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) um actually why aint this listed when malices is, and it is literally a copy. it that one is listed, list this one too only fair and both have the same amount of detail.-- (talk) 00:31, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :I went ahead and made an article. Big thanks to Cerez365 for the help. I'm still a mere genin. Raidra (talk) 14:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Question Future Telling should not be quoted here? (talk) 00:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Dōjutsu, may not be a keeki genkai.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) categories, implantation KG inheriting and Dual KG Whit some analyse yo can divids KG in 3 categories, doujuts (eye KG), advance nature (Dual elemental) and body alteration (like Kimimaro bone manipulation KG). Also two question about inherits the KG of the father/mother: *If someone whit a implanted KG like Yamato haves a son/daugther, he/she can haves the chance of gains the KG? *And ninjas that haves two or more KG are breads of two persons whit different KG, not? --Dragonempeorslayer (talk) 21:34, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :What?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:45, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I think what Dragonempeorslayer means is that Kekkei Genkai could be divided into 3 categories: Dojutsu, Advanced Natures and finally those Kekkei Genkai which alters the body somehow. I personally think that some Kekkei Genkai are not included into these categories, such as those of the Kurama Clan and Rinha clan (both non-canon, I aware). A third category could however be labelled "Other" or "Miscelaneous" Kekkei Genkai, in order to accomodate these. As for the posed questions(I will take the liberty to interpret them as well): *"If a person with a transplanted Kekkei Genkai had a child, would it be possible for that child to inherit the transplanted kekkei genkai of it's parent?": As of yet, we don't know, as the situation hasn't come up in canon, though in some cases such as with Kakashi Hatake or Ao it seems rather unlikely, or just outright impossible since the subject is a transplanted dojutsu. However with Yamato the situation is less clear since he hasn't got a specific organ the wood release originates from. However in order for something to be passed down genetically from parent to child, it must be incoded into the DNA of the parent first, which, at least according to the Kekkei Genkai page, seems fully plausible in Yamato's case. *"Whether or not, a person with two or more non-transplanted Kekkei Genkai (only example so far is Mei Terumi) would inherit them from parents whom each have a different Kekkei Genkai?": Again, not something which has been adressed in canon so an answer can't be provided, yet it seems much more plausible than the transplanted examples I mentioned earlier.--Tzao (talk) 02:18, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Shikotsumyaku isn't limited to one person, the kekkei genkai was present on everyone from the Kaguya clan, that's how they acquired taste for blood and war. --Amourning (talk) 19:44, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Except it is. Kimimaro was the only one with it pretty much for all the time he was alive. Go read the chapters again. Omnibender - Talk - 15:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Pardon me, but shouldn't we get back to the topic at hand? Should or shouldn't we divide Kekkei Genkai into the aforementioned categories: "Dojutsu", "Advanced Nature Transformation" and "Other"? Not as individual pages but on this very page, categorization wouldn't exactly hinder the information flow. --Tzao (talk) 07:20, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Smoke style I was wondering, even though it's not really canon, but it the smoke style used by Kigiri in the 3-tails arc a kekkei genkai or some offshoot chakra nature? I think it should at least be mentioned, or classified, in one of the pages.--Scarecrowsowards (talk) 21:18, March 18, 2014 (UTC) It's neither, it' was just smoke ninjutsu.--Elveonora (talk) 21:46, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Never called anything that would suggest it being a nature transformation in any way. Omnibender - Talk - 23:21, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Was it not called smoke style though? generally speaking, if it has "style" or "release" after an element, it can be assumed that said technique is a nature. I apologize if I'm way off base, I was just wondering.--Scarecrowsowards (talk) 16:41, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :If it was, that's what we would have called it. But it wasn't. Omnibender - Talk - 17:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC) can someone remove the sharingan ancestor?--BossGSCS (talk) 08:05, April 3, 2014 (UTC) More on Crystal Release? I was thinking that the Crystal Release section was a little small. It only has one sentence. Guren was able to crystalize the moisture in the air and her foes to the molecular level with the Crystal Release. She was also seen to use one-handed hand seals like Haku's. I think that sharing those abilities of the Crystal Release are worth mentioning. I think the only problem is that the Crystal Release is anime only and a lot of how it works is a mystery. Still, I think the article should be lengthened a sentence or two. Yuri (talk) 18:09, April 28, 2014 (UTC)Yuri :Sentences on the Kekkei Genkai page are collected with summary tags from the kekkei genkai's main article. You would need to adjust what the tag covers in the main article. Omnibender - Talk - 19:38, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Scorch Release This page should probably mention that the scorch release utilizes both fire and wind-based chakras. Unable to make this edit myself. Ssbmelee99 (talk) 13:01, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :If it ain't proven, it ain't added. It is highly suggested that Wind and Fire make up the bloodline, - as noted in the Scorch release page - but Kishi never confirmed the elements. Atrix471 (talk) 22:39, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::The manga has done enough for it to be mentioned in the main article. I think the main reason that's not in this article is because otherwise all non-infobox and trivia text from the article would be transcribed to this page. Omnibender - Talk - 20:32, May 28, 2014 (UTC) inheritance greetings...I had this question...do ALL kekkei genkais get inherited by someone when they are born from the parents who are users of one? --DARK ZER06 (talk) 09:11, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think so, no. The Dust Release - from what we can tell, - doesn't actually seem inherited, and the Lava Release seems to widespread and random for bloodline selection to be the cause. There are some advanced natures that don't count as a Kekkei Genkai though, such as those gained by being a jinchūriki. There's also the Blaze Release, which is completely dependent on the individual's Mangekyō Sharingan (though since the Sharingan is inherited, this may not count). Atrix471 (talk) 09:56, June 25, 2014 (UTC) thought so too...thanx a lot buddy... --DARK ZER06 (talk) 10:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Caos I think that this page is unclear! We should separate those from non-canonical and canonical. We must remove Dust release, because it isn't KG.--Sharingan91 (talk) 14:40, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :Stop going around wiki talkpages demanding that things be removed, we're not all databook fanatics who believe it replaces the manga. It is a Kekkei Genkai and was stated to be one, so please stop going to any more talkpages and demanding information to be removed that is 100% confirmed or it will become disruptive. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:53, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::It is not a Kekkei Genkei, it is a Kekkei Tota, manga AND Databook say so. He is right, although he went about it wrong. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:00, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Eh, Sajuuk, Sharingan91 is actually correct, Dust Release is not a Kekkei Genkai. It's categorized as one because the infobox template automatically does so (it only discerns between KKG and KKM) and since this article includes everything from the KKG category, it includes Dust Release as well. I would change the infobox template, but I think you've more knowlegde on that topic, so please go ahead. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 16:43, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, I don't have the level of knowledge to fix that, sorry. You could ask UltimateSupreme though. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 16:51, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :@Sajuuk, Talkpages serve to discuss and improve the pages. Mine was just a suggestion.--Sharingan91 (talk) 17:51, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Your suggestions are welcome, but with the exclamation mark, should and must it sounded more like a command though.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::This. Seriously, tone it down a little, please. Because it does indeed look like demands/commands and whatnot. ★''''' [[User:WindStar7125| WS7125'']]Mod 18:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, read the messages of the others carefully and learn from them. That way, you will see that none of them ever needed a command to support their opinion. Djfghdfe53475zdhdf (talk) 19:03, February 28, 2015 (UTC) : Ok, nothing "must" and "!".--Sharingan91 (talk) 19:27, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Fixed.--''~UltimateSupreme'' 09:26, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Dark, Steel and Swift release paragraphs are mentioned twice. User:Orbacal The Orbsome 18:35, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Renaming the conjectural Kekkei Genkai Naming the kekkei genkai after the owner's name sounds rather bad. It was like "Black Zetsu Coating Technique", we managed to find a better name for it (Body Coating). I suggest we rename them to the best possible options. I like to offer some possible choices for those below: * Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai → Smoke Transformation * Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai → Natural Energy Absorption (although, Sage Transformation could be the actual kekkei genkai instead of a derived technique) * Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai → Subjective Genjutsu * Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai → X-ray Vision (okay, bad name, but it's just a suggestion) * Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai → Chakra Absorption Duplication (as with Jūgo's Clan, Spirit Reflection Technique could be the actual kekkei genkai name instead) * Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai → Life Transferal (as with above, Dragon Life Reincarnation could be the actual kekkei genkai instead) * Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai → Cellular Fusion (as with above, Attack of the Twin Demons could be the actual kekkei genkai instead) * Sasuke Uchiha's Space–Time Dōjutsu → Portal Dōjutsu (or could be a variant of Kamui, as Obito did open portals with both his eyes in a similar way) * Shin Uchiha's Space–Time Dōjutsu → Space-Time Barrier Dōjutsu (or could be a variant of Kamui) I don't know if I missed any kekkei genkai and their related techniques, but these are so far the only ones I could find that are named after their users. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 07:21, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'm against it. Most of these names also describe things other characters do, with and without kekkei genkai, making them ambiguous. Omnibender - Talk - 10:29, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::They're generic names because an official name never existed. Given that many of these kekkei genkai are unique to a single person, or a clan, the convention is to use "X Kekkei Genkai", where X is the person or clan that it refers to. Had the anime or manga named all of these kekkei genaki, it wouldn't be much of a problem. --''Saju '' 10:34, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Against, as well. Some names are good to describe, but some make me confused with valuable kekkei genkai. They're unnamed, and in particular as much as possible. --'''Sulina (Talk) 13:01, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :::The what about these at least: :::* Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai → Sage Transformation :::* Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai → Dragon Life Reincarnation :::* Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai → Attack of the Twin Demons :::Yes, this would be Attack of the Twin Demons all over again, but remember that Shikotsumyaku and Mangekyō Sharingan were given in the second databook in the chapter for techniques, rather than a chapter of Kekkei Genkai. Since Attack of the Twin Demons was also given in the chapter for techniques (in the second databook), why not call that the kekken genkai, as opposed to "Sakon and Ukon's"? Same for Sage Transformation. Dragon Life Reincarnation is movie only, but it seems to fit the profile similarly. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 17:46, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure there was a discussion way back that explained why Attack of the Twin Demons was a jutsu used with the kkg instead of the kkg proper. It's in an archive or forum somewhere. Still against renaming the others. Sage Transformation didn't even have an actual databook entry properly giving details. Omnibender - Talk - 17:57, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Kabuto calling Sakon's technique "Sōma no Jutsu" also supports it being a technique rather than the actual kekkei genkai.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:04, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well, alright, if everybody is fine with it being the way it is... I'm outspoken. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:55, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I support changing the names for Shin Uchiha's Space–Time Dōjutsu and Sasuke Uchiha's Space–Time Dōjutsu to something more descriptive. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 08:13, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Icons I am left to wonder why "shikotsumyaku" is the only kekkei genkai other than a Dojutsu that has a SVG infobox icon? Our very own Lukas Pessoa Dantas has created icons (That I've uploaded) that can be used for other Kekkei genkai like Sakon and Ukon's: http://pt-br.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Lukas_Pessoa_Dantas/Imagens. Perhaps we should include some of these so shikotsumyaku isn't the only one with this treatment. Shock Dragoon (talk) 17:28, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Nature transformations also have svg icons. I'm pretty sure the other kekkei genkai don't have icons because the images uploaded were png instead of svg. Omnibender - Talk - 17:43, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Granted, I would have made them svgs, but every time I tried the SVGs, they came out black & white. Now that I have raised awareness, maybe we can add these and the Kerryugan icons to the infoboxes. If only I could figure out why they turn out black & white for me. Shock Dragoon (talk) 17:47, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Release Why isn't it included?Rizgubi (talk) 02:39, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :Read this. --06:21, June 28, 2017 (UTC) I think it should be included. While there is debate as to its exact nature, nobody seemed to be arguing that it was referred to as a Kekkei Genkai, so it should be on the list. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 20:18, November 29, 2017 (UTC)